youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ULPNEWS
ULPNEWS is a channel that forces mostly on news and has a lot of subscribers for having a low viewcount and videos. However, there seems be active uploads with videos that are a couple minutes long. Some thumbnails show the host of the show while other thumbnails have the logo of ULP News which looks like The Daily Planet from Superman franchise. Currently, the about page is empty, and there is no community or about page section which is active. According to Socialblade, this channel has existed without any videos for many years, and there have been people on r/YouTube that claim this is a bug. There are hashtags in the descriptions, and the news video have a full intro like gaming channels. There is uncertainty in the reliability of the content since the trailer video has details that said "Our sources have indicated that..." without any links in the description to verify these facts. However, these videos have a more comedic element, and there are unnecessary green screen effects in some videos. There are generally many different topics covered per video without much detail, and the channel became active with multiple new uploads October 4, 2019. Some people claimed that they were automatically subscribed to this account. https://www.reddit.com/r/youtube/comments/dd9ixh/bug_i_never_subscribed_to_this_he_has_110k_subs/ There is some community engagement in the comments section of each video since there are many people who dislike the video and then post a comment about the waste of time, not subscribing, insults, etc., but ULPNEWS often likes and favorites these comments. There are even replies to the commenters such as linking a viewer to a video about hackers at a specific timestamp. Some videos have hashtags in the video description and some videos even include the location of the video which include Riverton (in Utah or Wyoming). None of the videos have gotten over a hundred views, and there are some fan comments which call themselves part of the "UlpNewsGang"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ClCOi6px3o. There are videos shot all across the world such as an unidentified left-side driving country, South/South East Asia, and in a room studio which all have their own respective host. These types of videos are similar to CollegeHumor's video series on YouTube and Dropout called "Don't Try to Laugh News Challenge" which is about not laughing to fake news along with false stories and names. There is a possibility this channel is used to educate the people about fake news, and there are some quick interviews. An example of this interview was in "ULP NEWS - Booze, George Washington, Mysterious Dragonflies, and More!" on October 4, 2019 when an interviewer said, "My whole family was killed by eagles" in front of a greenscreen. There are a lot of description words that are not in a sentence to attract more views. In the video mentioned above, there was a technical glitch where the greenscreen person appeared for a fraction of a second in the wrong location which proves the green screen recording technique. However, ULPNEWS stopped uploading on October 26, 2019 on a video called "ULP NEWS - The Proof Is In The Pudding!" for no explained reason. A possible explanation is that the creators of the channel found that their efforts did not gathered more views. Another idea is that the purpose of the channel is a reupload channel which means there is no more videos to upload. Some evidence for this theory is that some videos say a date that is well before the uploads from the channel.https://youtu.be/TFqL3wAuFu4?t=30 Despite being inactive, the videos can still be seen. The video quality is 720p, but there actual recording camera might have a lower quality. There is no links to other social media or websites, and the videos do not have closed captioning. References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers